


The Box

by filmfanatic82



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 - Anything... / ...For Love One-Shots [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Coffee Shops, College, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: Trimberly Week 2018 Day 1: Coffee Shop------------------------------------------------------Trini. Kimberly. And a small black velvet box. A one-shot prelude to a proposal ;)





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Trimberly Week, I've decided to write a bunch of one shots from the time in-between the end of Anything... and the start of ...For Love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ I’m going to marry Kimberly Hart. _

The thought pops into Trini’s mind as she watches from afar as Kimberly casually wait in line for their coffees to be made. 

It’s Saturday morning. 

And just like every other Saturday, since that first week, they set foot on campus as freshmen well over two years ago, they’re at the local coffee shop Steeplechase for their usual order. Two large lattes -- one black and the other light and sweet -- and an extra large cinnamon roll to share. 

Sometimes they opt to get it to go, while other times, they choose instead to stay and camp out at their favorite table in the back. The one with the overstuffed chairs and the best view of the gas fireplace.

Sure, it isn’t the most original Saturday morning routine in the world, but to Trini, it doesn’t matter. It’s about the consistency. It’s just something she can count on, regardless of how crazy or stressful of a week they might’ve had.

_ It’s their time. _

Trini lets out a light sigh as her hand mindlessly wanders into the pocket of her pale, yellow hoodie and begins to lightly trace over the edges of the velvet box. 

_ Still there. _

_ Breathe, Gomez. _

_ It’s still there. _

Trini’s been religiously carrying it around for the past three weeks now. Ever since the day that Jason, Zack, and her went to pick it up from the Hart, family jeweler. She had initially planned on buying a ring from the local jewelry store at the nearby mall, but after sharing her plans with Meredith and Frank, they all but insisted that the ring come from one place and one place only… Uncle Arjun. 

Engagement rings. Wedding bands. Necklaces. And even custom earrings. Uncle Arjun has made every single piece of jewelry that the Hart family has owned for the last four decades. 

And now, thanks to a more than generous “friend of the family” discount and a few much-needed pointers from Frank, Trini has the perfect ring for the most perfect woman on the face of the Earth.

Trini knows it’s more than a bit crazy to constantly be carrying around the box. But there’s a part of her, deep down inside, that’s afraid to let it out of her sight. That it might suddenly disappear right into thin air as if it never existed in the first place.

It’s a stupid fear. But a fear nonetheless.

So Trini has just grown accustomed to just having the ring on her at all times. Hoodies. Jackets. Backpacks. And even on one or two occasions, she has shoved it into a jean pocket. It’s always just within reach. A constant reminder of the lifetime of happiness to come.

“Baby?”

“Huh?” Trini snaps out of her thoughts and quickly removes her hand from the pocket of her hoodie as Kimberly joins her at the table.

“I was asking if you brought your headphones? I think I left mine in my other bag and Dr. Boyd assigned us a shit ton of videos again,” Kimberly places a coffee down in front of Trini and then gets herself situated in the opposite chair.

“Yeah. Hang on.” Trini stretches her arm down towards her backpack on the floor when suddenly--

THUD.

The velvet box slips from the confines of Trini’s hoodie pocket and lands on the floor in plain sight of practically everyone in the coffee shop… including Kimberly.

_ Shit… Shit… Shit…    _

_ Think, Gomez. Think! _

Without another moment of hesitation, Trini flings her body out of the chair and belly-flops herself onto the velvet box, knocking into the table into the process. 

“Fuck!” Kimberly jumps up in reaction as her coffee splashes up onto her. 

Seizing the moment of confusion, Trini scrambles to shove the box back into her hoodie and then rolls back on over, in an attempt to collect herself.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Trini gets back onto her feet and brushes herself off. “Freak muscle spasm.”

Kimberly gives Trini a bit of an incredulous look, followed by a smirk. “I told you to drink that water last night.”

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about,” Trini replies, matching Kim’s smirk.

“Uh-huh.” Kimberly gets up from her chair and flicks off the random droplets of coffee from her hands. “I’m gonna go get us some napkins. Do you need anything? Maybe water?”

“Funny.” 

Kimberly’s smile widens as she can’t hide her amusement. “I’ll get you one, just in case.”

Trini watches Kimberly make her way back over to the barista and breathes a long sigh of relief. Her fingers once again find their way into the pocket of her hoodie, this time tightly gripping the smooth velvet box. 

_ Just three more weeks. _

_ Three more to go.  _

Kimberly glances back at Trini and gives her a quick but loving wink before grabbing a bottle of water and a bunch of napkins. 

Trini winks back as she feels the all too familiar warmth of love spill forth from the confines of her heart. 

_ God, does she love Kimberly Hart. _


End file.
